Love Rekindled
by csinycastle85
Summary: Reposting the story that was known as "Mutual Love Discovered" with a new storyline. What happens when Finn and Archie meet up at the LV Crime Lab? Please review!
1. Re-emergence of a Love

**Title: Love Rekindled**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: An AU story idea that came to my mind. I know this is random, but I miss seeing Archie on the show and I am doing a story test run with this pair. Not much plot except romance and fluff with tiny angst/hurt/comfort. **

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: Re-emergence of a Love **

* * *

-Early February 2012-

It was an ordinary day for Archie; he had the day off and had been chatting with the crew for a little bit and was at the reception area getting his paycheck. As he was leaving he saw his supervisor, DB Russell chatting with someone, thought he couldn't see who it was at first. Shying away so he couldn't be seen eavesdropping, he walked to the lobby and waited for a few minutes. Soon he saw who DB had been chatting with and it was none other than Julie Finlay.

Julie Finlay; the name suddenly brought back a lot of memories he had. It had been a long time (twenty plus years) since he had seen someone who had captured his heart. Julie was the girl who had his heart and had taken it with her when they broke up.

Suddenly Archie realized she was leaving and he was stuck rooted in the place he was standing at. As he had spun around and tried to get his feet to move he heard his name being called, "Archie Johnson, is that you?"

Archie turned around and with a nervous smile on his face he said, "Hi Julie."

Walking over close to Archie and giving him a friendly hug as she asked, "How have you been? I didn't think I would run into you here."

Nerves lessening she answered, "Yeah I am working here as the AV tech."

Finn replied, "Cool, I was wondering if you want to go and get a bite to eat and catch up?"

Nerves fading a bit Archie answered, "Okay sounds good to me. I know of a good place with the best breakfast."

Finn said, "Well then let's go."

With that Archie knew his day wasn't going to be the same again.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Sparks from the Past

**Title: Love Rekindled**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Since both Archie Johnson and Finn's birthdate are not established I am going for April 1972 for both Finn and Archie**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Sparks from the Past**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: Seeing Red (12.14)**

* * *

They headed out and Archie drove them to one of his favorite restaurant The Peppermill Las Vegas. He had discovered it through a word of mouth. With the restaurant a short distance from the crime lab they were there in no time. Once they were seated and had placed their orders they began chatting catching up on the past.

Finn found that Archie had been working as the nightshift AV tech for a little over 11 years, whilst Archie found out that Finn used to work with DB back in Seattle before getting fired and had been in Laughlin, Nevada when he called her in for help on the complex blood splatter case in Vicky Sheldon and Elena Perez homicide Wes Clyborn was the real culprit.

As they chatted Finn thought about the time they spent together back in Philadelphia.

_-November 1988-_

_Finn huffed as she stomped to her locker; she was not having a good day. She had just come from her Calculus class and she was not doing well as she had gotten another D on her exam; if she didn't bring up her grades in that class her parents especially her dad said she would be off the dance team and not allowed to return for the soccer team. She had opened it and had thrown in the history book (more like a near chuck) in and gotten her Biology textbook and was about to slam it shut when she heard, "Hello my beautiful girl."__Hearing Archie's agreeable voice always brightened her day. She whirled around, wrapped her arm around Archie and planted a quick but loving kiss on him. They would have kept kissing but parted before a teacher saw them or they jokingly heard "Get a room".__Sensing something was wrong Archie asked, "What wrong my love?"__Looking deep into Archie's eyes Finn tells him, "I am having some trouble with my Calculus. I really need this if I want to get into Cornell and I have a lot at stake."_

_A lopsided grin (one Finn had come to love) appeared on his face and he said, "How about after your dance practice today I can tutor you while you can help me with Biology?"_

_Finn squealed and she threw her arms around her sweetheart. She and Archie had gotten together the summer before their junior year after Archie had been there for her after her ex-boyfriend had caused her major heartache. In a short amount of time since the start of the school year they were the 'it couple', Archie was the envy of the guys on campus and how Julie was the envy of the girls on campus; Archie was a math whiz, chess champ and soccer star._

Finn was a lost in thought when the waiter came with their food. Once they began eating they kept on chatting when suddenly Archie asked, "So Finn how long will you be in Vegas or Laughlin? Or will you be going back to Seattle."

Biting her lip Finn realized that Archie doesn't know the news. "Well Archie unless DB asks me for help I will be Laughlin from now on. I got divorced two years ago."

Archie mentally slapped himself for asking that latter half of the question. Deciding to drop that topic they continued talking about other topics like what it was like to work at the Vegas Crime Lab.

As they chatted he remembered all the good times they had particularly when they were in high school. As they chatted Archie thought about the time Finn broke his heart.

_- Twenty years earlier, early January 1992-_

_Archie had all he needed and was ready for his drive to Ithaca. His plan was to arrive in Ithaca right before sunset and get to Finn's apartment get her attention and then propose offering to have a long engagement.__Just as Archie was opened the door he saw his mother stand there with a grim look on his face and said, "Sweetie this came for you and I don't think it looks good."__Archie took the letter, left the door open, opened the envelope which he noticed had no return address, when he pulled out the note something else fell out, the promise ring that he had given her at her birthday the previous March and he felt a pit in his stomach as he began to read._

_**January 8, 1992**_

_**My Dearest Archie, **_

_**By the time you read this, I'll be gone (I have transferred to another school on the west coast). I'm sorry for doing this but, it's for the best. I know this might come as a bit of a surprise to you – especially because things have been going so well. I think you're great but I'm sorry – I need freedom to travel and see what is out there and to date other people. However, you know what? You will always have a special place in my heart. We had some good times and great memories. So please, don't despair and take care of yourself - good luck.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Julie Finlay**_

_**P.S. I will always remember you.**_

_Luckily Archie was near a chair as he fell right on it; he felt numb all over—the love of his life was out of his life. Andrea sensed that her son was in pain that no young person should experience…heartbreak; she knew that Archie had just gone to ask Judge and Mrs. Finlay for their permission blessing to propose to Julie. She walked over, kneeled down and pulled him into an embrace and hugged him close._

_In the days and weeks since getting the note, Archie threw himself into the academics and decided to double major in Computer Science and Math and didn't hear anything more about Julie. It was not until his graduation from Bucknell in 1994 when he had heard from Julie's mom Suzanne that Julie had graduated and was working as a CSI Level 1 in Portland and married a cop, Allen Cooper, it was this marriage that had led to estrangement with the honorable Judge Finlay because he disapproved of the marriage._

It was an hour and a half later that Archie and Finn had exchanged contact numbers and gone their separate ways. As Archie drove home he recognized the love he had for Finn had returned with a full force.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering Courage and Reveali

**Title: Love Rekindled**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: For end of Season 13 and beginning of Season 14 I can only guess what happens. Be warned of the spoilers that might be present. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Gathering Courage and Revealing His Feelings**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: Stealing Home (12.15), Split Decisions (12.19), Homecoming (12.22), Karma to Burn (13.01), Skin in the Game (13.22)**

* * *

Archie realized the love and feelings he had for Finn had never gone away, even with the heartache she had caused him by taking off without warning. Archie now wanted to see if there is a romantic spark between them. Archie knew if Finn joined the team he would first have to act calm around her (or else the team members would pick up right away) before he could find out. A week later he heard from Greg and Morgan that Finn had indeed joined the team and was working on the case of the stolen home.

Archie and Finn interacted when the cases allotted them to work together. It was now Archie began working up his courage to ask her out_. _Once he knew what he wanted to say Archie tried to find time, however, the next several cases kept them busy, especially the one where they had four potential suspects who shared the same genes. By the time Archie had the chance to ask Finn he heard she was seeing Detective Carlos Moreno and suddenly feelings of jealousy arise within him. He managed to push his jealousy aside for the time being but seeing Finn and Moreno exchange kisses caused him to feel envious.

Aside from Finn being with Moreno everything was going well. However, when former Undersheriff McKeen came back into the picture and the LVPD and crime lab descended into chaos and everyone at the lab and became a potential target for the present and past dirty cops. It had gotten pretty bad especially when DB's granddaughter Kaitlyn had been kidnapped. However, the worst was when Archie heard about how Crenshaw nearly did the unthinkable to Finn made his heart and made him realize how precious life was and how he now wanted Finn more than ever. Eventually the turmoil died down and everything began to return to normal. Although Archie wanted Finn to know how he felt the thing was he still continued to hide his feelings and wait for the right time.

-x-

Ten months following the McKeen/corrupt cops fiasco in (two months after Morgan had disappeared but then was found safe soon thereafter) Archie's resolve was crumbling couldn't take it anymore and his feelings became evident. One day during a slow shift at the lab he, Nick and Morgan were reviewing video footage for their latest case, the Tane robbery case he was watching the video and was zoning out at the same time and had been like that for a while. He had been wondering what it would be like to be with Finn other being friends and had been out of it until he heard Nick calling to him, "Yo Nick Stokes to Archie Johnson, Nick Stokes to Archie Johnson are you okay? You seem a little out of it man there."

Shaking his head Archie said, "Yeah I am fine, sorry about that."

Picking up on Archie's tone of voice Morgan read in and picked up what was wrong with Archie. Deciding to be unassuming about it Morgan asked with a slight smirk, "So Archie is there something bothering you?"

Archie gulped he knew the team would pick up easily on his distraction. He quickly shook his head and answered, "Um nothing, why do you ask?"

Both Nick and Morgan smiled and Nick added, "Well Archie in case you have forgotten we are skilled investigators and we notice anything out of the ordinary right away not to mention the fact that we have noticed you zoning a lot more lately and the fact when you are near Finn or when she is around you. You might as spill."

Archie cringed at the fact not only has Nick and Morgan noticed but Greg and Sara have too; he knew he had been cornered; taking a deep breath he gave a basic explanation of what was bothering without giving too much away.

Once the two CSIs heard Archie's story Nick now understood why the AV tech was so hesitant to go on a date. Both Nick and Morgan thought Finn and Archie would be cute together and Morgan added, "Although Finn is dating Moreno it wouldn't hurt to tell her. However, I wouldn't wait until it is too late."

Nick acquiesced, "Morgan is right and don't worry pal your secret is safe with me and Morgan for now."

Archie realized he had to reveal his feelings to one person he cared about. As soon as the team solved case and no other cases came up, Russell sent them home early and he and Finn were on their way home. They had a next shift off; he had nothing planned whilst she had plans with Moreno. On the elevator ride down to the parking garage in companionable silence Archie decided it was now or never to let out his secret. Archie cleared his throat which got Finn's attention. "Archie is everything okay?"

Turning to her he took a deep breath and began "Finn there is something I want to tell to you about."

Raising an eyebrow Finn inquired, "What is it Archie?"

Archie inhaled again and said, "There is no easy way to say this but I am still in love with you. I never stopped loving you even after the breakup letter you sent me. I have kept this to myself for far too long and need to get it out of me. All the memories we shared, the dances, our sports games, my chess competitions, your dance competitions and our special night…I cherished and held on to each one of them. Now I am not usually the jealous type but now that I see you with Moreno I can't help but feel like I have been overcome with envy I have also wondered happened if we had not broken up."

Right then they reached the parking structure and exited the elevator when Archie places a kiss on Finn's cheek before going in the opposite direction leaving her dazed. Now she felt confused; of course deep down she still loved Archie but she didn't know what to think. Suddenly the feelings and love she had for confident and geeky Archie came back at her at full force; however, on the other hand there was Moreno who was also confident but in a cop sort a way. Now she was she had to admit the game had changed.

As she was driving back to her place she knew there was only thing to do now and get ready for date with Moreno, maybe it will help clear her mind (or it would befuddle her even further). She arrived back at her place and catching a few hours of sleep she dressed up and got ready for her date. Once ready Finn drove over to Moreno's place and when she got to his door she heard moaning and knew something wasn't right and began to dread what she might see. Once Finn opened the door and sees Moreno in his living room shirtless and making out with another woman, a buxom raven haired woman and it instantly angered her. She yelled, "Carlos Moreno! What the heck are you doing?

Moreno jumps and when he makes eye contact with Finn he covers up and makes his way over he said, "Finn it is not what it seems."

Slapping him in the face and she said, "I trusted you and this is how you treat me? You are an imbecile and a jerk! We are OVER!"

Slapping him a second time and she ran out in tears. Running out of the apartment complex and quickly into her car and as soon as she had started the car and backed out of the visitor's parking space she left without a second look.

As Finn drove she kept berating herself, _why didn't I see it coming? Now that it has happened it all makes sense why Moreno was so out of it, kept dodging my questions and avoiding me the past few weeks, I am a total idiot. _

For a little while she had been driving with no destination in mind. One thing was for sure she didn't want to be alone so there was no point in going back to her place yet. For ten minutes later and being complete autopilot she was at the front door of one person she knew who could be there for her, Archie Johnson.

Taking one deep breath and stopping the tears for a bit Finn knocked on the door. When no one answered she knocked again and for a second time when no answered that was when realization hit home. Tears in her eyes filled her eyes once again; normally she didn't cry but this one of a few rate times. She turned her back on the door, leaned on it and slide down and began sobbing… she had seriously screwed up. She had something going for her when she was with Archie twenty plus years ago and what did she do? She let her wild side talk her into transferring to another college and ditching Archie and leave the life she knew behind—which led to two failed marriages, a failed relationship and now who knows where Archie might be?

Finn thought sadly to herself, _Archie is probably out with another woman now. This is all my fault._

Finn was so down that she didn't hear footsteps coming closer.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the third chapter! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Made Known

**Title: Love Rekindled**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T+ **

**Chapter 4: Feelings Made Known **

* * *

Archie had paid his rent he head back up to his place; after going up three flights of stairs he was nearing his apartment when he heard crying. As he got closer he saw Finn sitting on the ground crying—the sight broke his heart.

He brisk walked rest of the way and when he got there he kneeled down and asked, "Finn what is wrong?"

When Finn heard a warm and familiar voice she lifted her head. The moment she saw who it was her heart leapt, wiping her tears with hands (and smearing her makeup in the process and for once she didn't care) she grabbed on to his shoulders, pulled him and hugged him tightly.

Kneeling on the ground Archie held her close for a few minutes before he pulled away briefly and then giving her his hand and then pulled her up on her feet. Quickly getting his key he opened the door and led her in and closed the door. Archie then led her to the couch and both sat down as he held her closely letting her cry out whatever was bothering her. Fifteen minutes and several tissues later the rest of her tears and her runny makeup were wiped away and Archie had given her a glass of water to drink. He soothingly rubbed her back and decided to carefully to ask, "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Finn sniffed and began her account, "I saw Moreno with another woman and I have had the feeling he been doing something behind my back for some time now."

Taking time to wipe her tears she continued, "Despite my ongoing suspicions I pushed it aside and went all out to get ready for our date. Only when I got to his place I heard moaning noise and when I got in I caught him making out with a voluptuous raven haired woman."

Archie had said a few choose words before asking, "Finn is there anything do you want me to do? Want me go and confront him?"

Seeing the worry and support in Archie's eyes made Finn's heart swell with joy. Placing a finger on his lips she said, "No please don't I already told him we are over and he isn't worth getting in a fight with."

Suddenly Finn was overcome with an unexplainable feeling and she grabbed on to Archie's face and pulled him in and began kissing him hard, stunning him. What Archie had been wishing for all this time was to be able to kiss Finn again and it was happening and he had better react soon. Coming out of his stunned state he placed his hands on her face and responded to the kiss.

As they passionately made out for the first time in a long time, they both felt bliss and excitement running through their veins. When they parted to get air Finn looked deep into Archie's eyes and saw nothing but love.

Archie stood up and gently pulled her on to her feet and smoothly twirled her around. It was then he noted how beautiful Finn looked in her one shoulder floral print dress and thought as he eyed her up and down, _dang Finn sure can pick any outfit look gorgeous._

Seeing Archie watch her like that made her feel wanted and loved, which she didn't feel with Moreno or either one of her ex-husbands; if had been any other guy it would have given the creeps. A sudden wave of guilt came over her and she said, "Archie I am so sorry I hurt you like the way I did back then. I know you deserved so much more and I understand if…"

Archie placed a finger on her lips to quiet her and he leaned in and said in a firm voice that brought goosebumps on her skin, "I want this, I want you Finn."

Finn squealed with joy and she wrapped her arms around his neck and Archie wrapped his arms around and picked her up and spun her around. Archie and Finn never felt happier; their feelings for each other now were as strong as it had ever been.

Placing her back down on solid ground Archie leaned in and without a second thought he placed his hands at the nape of her neck, drew her in and kissed her hard. Although she was surprised at first her shock wore off she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in even closer and kissed him like her life depended on it. Not wanting to part lips but the necessity for air required them to they broke the kiss and were both breathing hard. They knew what they did next meant there was no turning back; so once Finn had removed her pumps Archie took her by the hand and led her to his room.

Once they were in his room he had shut the door and turned around and they met eye to eye; he walked closer to her, looked lovingly into her eyes before placing right his hand on her face and lovingly caressed her cheek (causing Finn to shiver with anticipation) before tilting his head to the right he leaned and began with a sweet kiss. As soon as their lips met again they felt the momentum and before long another heated make out ensued. As they kissed with raging passion Finn once again wound her left arm around his neck and let her hand through his hair as Archie wrapped his arms around Finn's, pulling her closer to him.

As they kissed at an unrelenting pace Archie let his hands roam up and down and when he located the zipper on her dress he slid it down and then pulled the sleeve down and then soon her dress had pooled at her feet. After she stepped out of it (without breaking the kiss) Finn moved her hands down; when she reached his belt she deftly undid it, and then began undoing the buttons on his cargo shorts. Once that was done she pushed it down and she went to work on his shirt as he stepped out of the shorts; once Finn had pulled it upward and soon Archie's arms went up they parted lips so she could help him out of his tee shirt which then she threw it aside. Although their lips protested at the loss of touch what they saw after made up for it.

Whilst breathing raggedly Finn got a glimpse of his toned body and loved what she saw; she thought he looked even hot back then but now she was feeling alive inside and wanted him even more. On the other hand Archie saw her standing in front of him only in figure hugging lingerie and it awoke the animal within him.

Archie took her in his arms once again and after giving her a sweet kiss he let his lips nibble her right ear first (causing her to moan in pleasure) and then making his way down her neck and shoulder before moving to her left side and doing the same thing. He took her hand and they walked towards his bed. After sitting down he pulled her into his lap and without wasting another second Finn wrapped her arms around his neck and let their lips collide and they began kissing again, this time even more intense than before. Soon with the rest of their clothing off and protection on they were locked in deep passion.

-x-

Several hours later with the sheets wrapped around their bodies, the two of them lay together basking in the afterglow of intercourse and recalled how they brought her to pleasure time and again while their bodies were fused together.

With their arms around each other both Finn and Archie were thanking their lucky stars. Archie was with the love of his life and the only woman he would love with every fiber of his being and would move heaven and earth to protect her and Finn was again with the man she is meant to be with this whole time.

Now they knew where they belonged.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Their Love for Each Other

**Title: Love Rekindled**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Not beta'd. **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 5: Their Love for Each Other**

* * *

Their lives got better and better as each day passed. Archie took her on dates and wooed as much as he could—from dancing and dinner (in Finn wowed Archie in a red dress that hugged her body making Archie feel light headed) to movies, a picnic and a walk in the park, and sporting events.

For the most part their relationship was met with pleasant acceptances with a warning from Sheriff Ecklie not to let their person and professional lives mix. DB wasn't surprised; he (and his family) knew of Finn's past relationship with Archie and knew it was a matter of time before they would be back together.

Their families back home in Philadelphia were both ecstatic especially Archie's mom Andrea and Finn's mom Suzanne; they knew from when their kids were toddlers their true soul mates.

-x-

Archie and Finn were looking forward to the same first weekend they had off together and were going to go to Santa Cruz for a weekend of fun which included Archie teaching Finn how to surf and then them going to the boardwalk. They already had their stuff in his car and all they had to do was leave when their shift ended. Since it had been a slow day at the lab where they only had simple open and shut cases and entailed minimal paperwork so DB had let them the crew off early.

The lovebirds had gone to their lockers and gotten a few personal items were on their way to the elevator when they ran into Moreno. Moreno felt guilty and wanted to make it up to Finn unaware what had happened recently. As Fin and Archie they waited for the elevator whilst holding hands when Moreno called out, "Finn I need to talk to you."

Finn turned around gave him an icy glare and promptly cut him off, "Shove it Moreno, there is nothing to explain. We. Are. Over."

Moreno couldn't help but complain, "But Finn I-" when Archie feeling outraged spoke up, "You heard her Detective Moreno."

Glaring at Archie Moreno spat, "Save it you lab rat, you are not a part of this conversation."

Angrier than she has ever felt Finn jumped in rebutted, "Hey you take that back Detective Moreno. Archie has been more of man and is there when I need him and doesn't cheat behind my back like you did."

Moreno retorted smugly, "Oh so I see you have moved on rather quickly. I don't think you two be together for long."

What they didn't realize was their conversation was drawing attention. As Archie held on to Finn's hand firmly he was about to get in Moreno's face he felt someone pull him back and heard the Texan drawl, "Whoa there Archie, why don't you and Finn get out of here and Greg and I will have a word with Detective Moreno."

Narrowing their eyes Finn and Archie left hand in hand without another word. Right before they entered the elevator they heard Nick calmly speak to, "Moreno word got around that you cheated on Finn. Now we trusted you to treat her right and evidently you didn't."

Nick paused briefly and Greg continued in a warning tone, "if you know what is good for you, you will leave both Finn and Archie alone and you will not be allowed here unless it is for a case, or else you have everyone on the night crew to answer to, considered yourself warned."

Finn and Archie smiled when they heard Nick and Greg said in their support. As soon as they were in the elevator, Finn didn't waste any time and grabbed on to Archie and kissed him hard. When they parted lips, Finn whispered, "I love you Archie and don't you forget that."

Archie responded by kissing her back. With a smile on his face, "I will never doubt you my lady."

The brief confrontation was rapidly forgotten and once they reached the parking level they made their way to Archie's car and were soon at the airport to catch their flight and were on their way to Santa Cruz.

Their two day Santa Cruz adventure included a day at the boardwalk in where they indulged their inner child with rides, games at the arcade, laser tag and bowling. On the second day Archie taught Finn the basics of surfing (where Finn quickly caught on) and soon they catching the waves together. They wrapped up their stay in the coastal town with a special dinner and a walk on the beach. As they were walking whilst the sun was setting, Archie and Finn had wrapped their arms around each other enjoying each and every moment they had together. Finn looked up at her beau and whispered, "Archie this is without a question one of the best trips I have taken in a long time. I love you Archie."

Archie looked lovingly into Finn's eyes and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss and said, "I love you too Finn forever and always."

Though they didn't want their relaxing paradise vacation to end, however, they knew their love for each other was stronger than ever and that was the most important thing.

-x-

Four months following their trip to Santa Cruz Finn had moved in with Archie and shortly thereafter he felt like he was ready to ask Finn's mom, Suzanne for her permission and blessing to marry Finn. True he had asked once before many years ago; however, Archie felt it would be a noble thing and right thing again.

He decided the best time to ask and propose during would be a trip back to Philadelphia for Thanksgiving. He had not been back to visit his parents in a few years and he knew it had been awhile since Finn had visited as well. Once that part of the plan was worked out he asked DB for the time off; when DB found out Archie was going to propose to Finn he granted the time off. No sooner had the first of the details taken care of it seems like right now they were swamped with an influx of cases which kept them busy and working closely together (in which the team promised to keep Archie's secret).

The team ended the case swamp with a case where the boyfriend was irked because his girlfriend's father (who was a local judge) disapproved of him and forbid them from seeing each other; so the guy took matters into his own hands fatally wounded everyone including the young woman.

DB was able to see this particular case hit his entire team hard, especially Finn and Nick; their fathers was or still is a judge, so he let them all go home early when they handed in their stack of paperwork and gave Nick and Finn some time off to recoup. At first Finn was about to open her mouth but DB beat her to punch and said, "Jules if you don't you will be doing paperwork for the next two weeks you don't relent. Besides I see someone is here to take you home and that is an order."

Finn knew if DB used the nick name she disliked and that she couldn't make her point then it would be best not to. Feeling Archie's hand on hers she let him lead her away. As they were driving home Archie decided not to prod and let her recollect but he did say one thing, "Finn, my love I have surprise for you when we get home."

As Archie drove them home he could tell the outcome of the case was still weighing on Finn's mind and he knew what to do. At one stop light he placed his right hand over her left hand and gently brought it up and kissed her hand. Finn who had been lost in deep thought was brought out of it when she felt Archie's lips on her hand and she smiled; she loved everything he did for her...right downs to the little sweet gestures.

Though they would have liked a little more time when Archie noted the green light he focuses his attention on the road.

When they had raced the parking lot of their apartment Archie turned off the car engine and pulled her close. Not fighting it she wrapped her arms around him and let out a sigh. After a few minutes Archie said, "My love I know this case was hard on you as it was hard on all if us but I so have something that will cheer you up. Go ahead and look in the glove compartment box."

Looking at him with a confused look she sat straight and opened the box; there appeared a size 10 envelope and when she had it in her hand, opened it and pulled it out she gasped when she saw it was round trip business class tickets to from Las Vegas to Philadelphia.

Looking at Archie she said in a low voice, "How did you manage to get the tickets for this flight? It had been sold out within a day over two months ago!"

Archie smiled and replied, "We'll I knew someone who knew someone who actually holds a sets a few seats aside and..."

Archie didn't even finish his sentence when he got pulled into a big hug and when he heard how Finn squealed with joy it made all the worthwhile because whatever Archie did he always had her in mind.

-x-

As Archie had known, having him and Finn visit during Thanksgiving home helped them relax.

As their respective families socialized Archie finds the one person he wants to talk with and asks, "Mrs. Finlay may I speak with you?"

Suzanne joking shook a finger at Archie and said, "Uh-uh since you are dating Julie Mrs. Finlay is my mother in law, call me Suzanne."

Archie smiled and nodded; however Suzanne would soon find out why he was formal. Soon after they had gone in the late judge's study (which had been well-maintained) Suzanne turned to Archie and asked, "Now you have something you wanted to ask me?"

Archie took a deep breath and said, "Well Suzanne there are no words left to describe how deeply in love I am with Julie, even more so than before and I want to ask her to marry me and make her my wife but I want to ask for your permission and blessing."

Suzanne smiles; for a long time both she and her late husband knew their daughter and Archie were meant for each other. Suzanne cleared her throat and declared, "Mr. Archie Johnson you not only have my permission but my blessing to ask Julie for her hand in marriage. I am happy that you came asked me and I know Benjamin would be happy as well. Actually I am glad you came and asked because her previous two ex-husbands never did. Of course those circumstances were completely different circumstances and she was a bit wild and a rebel rouser; still it makes it all the better to have asked first. Your parents did a fantastic job raising you and you know what Archie?"

Archie asked, "What is it?"

Suzanne smiled a gentle smile and said, "Benjamin and I approved of you with Julie from the first time you began playing together as friends. I know he is now looking down and smiling knowing that you and Julie found your ways back to each other."

Archie was beyond touched when he heard what Suzanne Finlay told him.

-x-

The Saturday following Thanksgiving celebration both Finn and Archie were walking in the local park in the chilly and windy weather. With their arms wrapped tightly each other neither felt the chill.

As they walked they reminisced how good it was to see the whole family including Finn's Uncle Philip and Aunt Myra and Cousin Peter and Archie's Uncle Rexford and Aunt Faye and Cousin Jolene. Now while Finn was distracted Archie stopped and said to her, "Look over there."

Finn lifted her head up from Archie's shoulder and saw two kids, a girl and a boy playing in the sand box with their mothers. The cute sight brought up a sense of déjà vu as she recalled her and Archie all those years ago.

_-Early June 1973-_

_Four year olds Archie Johnson and Julie Finlay were playing in the sandbox after running around and playing tag. As they played their mothers, Andrea Johnson and Suzanne Finlay sat close by. Suzanne couldn't help but say, "I can imagine our kids being_

_Andrea added, "…or married to each other one. You never know."_

_Suzanne nodded in agreement as they continued to chat and keep an eye on their kids.  
_

Finn smiled; she remembered the same thing said to her when she was at a stage when she thought all boys (except Archie) were disgusting—now what her mother had said made sense.

However, as soon as she smiled she noticed lack of warmth she had experienced earlier. She noted that Archie was nowhere to be seen and as soon as she called out his name she heard, "Finn there is something I need to ask you."

Finn looked down and gasped…there was Archie down on one knee holding her hands in his. Finn was extremely giddy knowing what was about to happen tried her best to calm down and let Archie say what he had to say.

Holding her hands in his Archie cleared his throat and began, "Finn I didn't get to this the first time but now I can...from the first moment met as toddlers. We became best friends and when we got together I was the happiest guy on the planet. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to and I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with."

Pausing briefly he let go of her hands pulled out a ring box and opened and he continued, "Ms. Julie Iona Finlay will you for the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Finn was completely speechless with a blue ring box opened in his left hand and displaying the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, a Rose Gold White Diamond Engagement Ring and that was when it all became real.

Finn was beyond speechless and didn't know what to say but she knew she needed to give an answer soon. As the shock was wearing off a beautiful smile came on her glowing face and with big bright smile on her face she took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Archie Mateo Johnson I love so much and I will absolutely positively most definitely marry you!"

When Finn said yes the biggest smile appeared Archie's face; as a small crowd who were nearby cheered and clapped. He then took the ring out of the box and slid it on to her ring finger. He then stood up and pulled her up and brought her into his arms, kissed her hard before wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Now their dreams were coming true.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 5! Please review!**


	6. Epilogue: Happiness

**Title: Love Rekindled**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Endless Love is owned by Lionel Ritchie.**

**Author's Note: This is the last or second to last chapter. Not beta'd.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Epilogue: Happiness **

* * *

_It is our moment to celebrate_

_The love that unites us_

_We  
__**Julie Iona Finlay**__  
and  
__**Archie Mateo Johnson**__  
invite you to share with us  
this joyous celebration of love  
at our marriage_

_On Monday the Twelfth of May_

_Two Thousand and Fourteen  
at Paris Hotel's Chapelle Du Paradis  
Las Vegas, NV_

* * *

To say this day, May 12 was the best day of their lives was an understatement. Neither of them had experienced a day this magical and they knew it was only going to get better.

They had committed every detail to memory but they shared with people they love: their family and friends. To their amazement everyone on their list made it, including Catherine, Lindsey, Lily and their friends from back in Philadelphia and even Vartann came. During their relationship Finn found out from about the relationship Catherine and Vartann had before Catherine left for Quantico and was happy to see them making their way back to each other.

As they danced their first dance to the song Endless Love was playing Archie held Finn closed as they looked deep into each other's eyes and reflected on the vows the made to each other.

**_-A few hours earlier-_**

**_The minister then said, "Now Archie and Julie have each written their own vows to each other, Julie, go ahead."_**

**_In her gown a Fit-and-Flare Sweetheart Gown with Allover Beading_**

**_Finn took a breath and began, "They say true love is not about the hugs and kisses, the 'I love you's' or the 'I miss you's', but about the chills that hit every part of your spine when you think about him. Those words couldn't be truer, every time you make me feel all warm and tingly inside when I think of you. Archie I love you more than I ever express and I promise you I will love you all of my heart and all of my soul for now and always."_**

**_Archie felt mists gathering in his eyes (and knew there probably wasn't a single dry tear in the chapel. Archie lifted up Finn's hands and kissed them and began, "A priceless moment is when the person you have fallen in love with, looks you right in the eyes to tell you that they have fallen in love with you. Finn I never known the meaning of true love until I met you granted I was young, we both were but I knew from the beginning you are special. Finn I will always be yours and we will face life's trials and tribulations together."_**

They had said the vows with every ounce of the soul poured in as they meant each and every word of it. Archie held Finn in his arms whilst they danced their first dance as husband and wife, when they heard a part of the song that resonated with them. They gazed into each other's eyes and realized how the song described their love for each other perfectly.

_'Cause you,_  
_You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love _

Following the first dance when they heard the speeches made by the co-best man, Nick and Greg, co-maid of honor, Sara and Morgan as well as a short speech from Suzanne saying how happy she that everything turned out the way it had meant to turn out.

Following the speeches it was time to party the night away: including socializing, dancing, cake cutting, tossing of the bouquet and garter and more dancing.

The start of their marriage was absolutely perfect but could either of them or any of their friends what was in the future?

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the sixth and final chapter of "Love Rekindled". Please leave a review!**


End file.
